


The Morning After

by JosieMarieVivianWilkins



Series: Life in Lockdown [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus, First Date, Flirting, Isolation, M/M, Pizza Delivery Guy - Freeform, Quarantine, Social Distance, lockdown - Freeform, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieMarieVivianWilkins/pseuds/JosieMarieVivianWilkins
Summary: What happens when you orgasm in your hallway in front of the pizza delivery guy and then he asks for your number?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Life in Lockdown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759018
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Next part, whoop whoop. Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> As a writer, hits, comments, etc. are crazy motivating, and the exclusion of non-logged-in user hit counts is noticeable. I can guarantee I'm not the only writer on here noticing the drop and feeling the little slump that it gives you. So I would 100% encourage any of the non-users reading to request an account invitation and encourage any other non-users to do the same. And to obviously log in if you do have an account. And regardless, anyone reading is appreciated and I hope that you are all keeping safe :)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you thought or send me a prompt or smth on Tumblr - thebestpartofthecarrotcostume.

**Mickey (21:23):** _Better tip: if a guy is having an orgasm in his doorway – it happens, totally normal! – then just walk away and don’t watch like a perv ;P_

After reading the message, Mickey had felt a little peculiar inside. It wasn’t a conventional way to meet someone. But then again, life wasn’t particularly conventional at the moment. Not wanting to seem too eager, he had waited for a short while before responding, feeling like his response couldn’t quite meet the humour that had been in Ian’s though.

 **Unknown Number (21:27):** _But it was really fucking hot_

 **Unknown Number (21:28):** _Hold on a second. The dude who answers the door first off with a boner and then secondly with ANOTHER boner AND a plug so far up his ass he ends up having an orgasm right in front of me is calling ME a perv?_

He had to admit, the guy was pretty funny. Ballsy as hell, too, to stand and watch someone collapse their way through an orgasm and then ask for their number right after. Yep, this guy was worthy of getting added to his contact list, not just left as an unknown number like previous uninteresting yet attractive hook-ups had been. No. Even if nothing came of it, Mickey could imagine being friends with the guy.

 **Mickey (21:30):** _Lockdown is killing me, okay? I’m on furlough with my favourite hobby not being doable any more_

 **Ian (21:30):** _Which is?_

A smirk pulled across his lips as he typed out his response and put an eggplant and tongue emoji after for good measure.

 **Mickey (21:32):** _Going into Boys Town to find something fun to play with whenever I wanted_

A response didn’t buzz through soon after like he has expected. His cellphone was uncomfortably silent for a long while after that. Enough that it had him itching to check it every few minutes. Which was stupid. Mickey knew that. He had received the sum total of four messages from the man and maybe a full two minutes of dialogue from the man about pizza and hand sanitiser. And yet he may as well have been planning out their fucking ruby wedding anniversary party with the way he was waiting on the text that never came.

Maybe it was the nature of his message. Every time he had checked his cellphone and been met by no new messages, he had reread his message to assess it and understand what he had said wrong.

Some _one_ , Mickey. God damn it, referring to one-nighters as things – which they were – probably didn’t paint him in the best light.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair before firing off one final message against his better judgement, falling into a restless slumber without receiving a response.

 **Mickey (23:51):** _I promise I’m not as much of an ass as that message made me look…_

Waking up, Mickey felt lighter, not even thinking to check his cellphone, simply heading straight through to the bathroom to empty his bladder, brush his teeth, and hop in the shower. And much like he did every morning since lockdown had begun, he dealt with his morning wood. He would usually leave a particularly noisy video playing on his cellphone, echoing through his bathroom, stimulating him through to a delicious orgasm. This morning was different in that he had disregarded his cellphone and was instead inclined to partake in a little ass play after how amazing his orgasm had been last night. And then, as his eyes closed with pleasure, a particular redhead began to materialise in his mind, and he was soon coming to the image of Ian delivering something not pizza-related to his ass.

Leaving the bathroom, a towel wrapped low around his waist, Mickey returned to his bedroom to finally bite the bullet and check to see if Ian had responded or if he had managed to cockblock himself.

 **Ian (08:10):** _I mean, I couldn’t comment on your ass, but I’d like to someday ;)_

 **Ian (08:11):** _Sorry for the late reply! Cell died at work and then I basically did the same when I finished, didn’t even put it on charge_

Trying to bite back the pathetic smile, Mickey grinned and responded almost immediately, giddy with excitement.

 **Mickey (09:54):** _It’s a pretty fucking good ass ngl_

 **Ian (10:00):** _Subjective_

 **Mickey (10:03):** _Truth, man! 100% fact_

 **Ian (10:04):** _TBC ;)_

Oh. This guy was smooth as hell. But, no, he would not be baited into sending ass pictures by him, no matter how hot he was. No. Mickey was better than that. He didn’t need validation of the perfection that was his ass from this guy. He’d heard it a million times before.

 **Mickey (10:06):** _Patience is a virtue! So, what do you do when you’re not delivering pizza or perving on customers?_

 **Ian (10:15):** _Run, read, Netflix, watch the kids. You know, aside from my main hobby of watching really hot customers get off right in front of me whilst I try not to get a boner. You?_

Chuckling to himself, Mickey pulled on some clean sweatpants and a tank top before heading through to the kitchen to make himself breakfast. As he cooked up the elements of his meal, he sat pondering the connotations of ‘the kids’. It wasn’t that he had any issues with children, it was more that he wasn’t eager to take on anyone’s baggage. He liked life simple, easy, and routine. Growing up not knowing what one day held from the next, where his next meal would come from or whether his dad would be in the mood to beat the shit out of him, meant that Mickey almost revelled in the simplicity of predictability. Mundane things like knowing that there were eggs and sausage in the fridge for breakfast, leftover pizza for lunch from Friday night’s dinner (admittedly it was more than enough food for lunch today), and ingredients for a chicken stir-fry for Saturday evening. Things like being put on furlough and receiving cheese on his pizza were deviations that didn’t feel right. Changes like that made him irritable and restless; being stuck inside apart from an hour a day for exercise made it all the more difficult.

But nothing could be done. Global pandemics had that sort of impact on one’s routine.

Settling down at the island with his food, he picked up his cellphone to record a boomerang of himself sliding the sausage between his lips slowly before pulling it out, the looping video causing him to smirk.

 **Mickey (10:34):** *SENT A VIDEO*

 **Mickey (10:34):** _Gotta love a good breakfast sausage!_

He took a bite of the sausage before putting it back on to his plate, wiping his greasy fingers on the leg of his sweatpants and then doing the same with his cellphone screen, removing the smudgy prints. He popped a forkful of scrambled eggs in his mouth before typing out another message.

 **Mickey (10:35):** _You got kids? And you know, the usual. Netflix, also partake in a cheeky run, satisfy my sexual needs by taking advantage of the free premium subscription of PornHub. All pretty standard things really!_

 **Ian (10:39):** _Jesus, Mickey…_

The sweating emoji at the end had Mickey chuckling under his breath, glad to know that the video had had the desired effect.

 **Ian (10:40):** _Nah, kid siblings. Us older ones all try to arrange jobs so that at least one of us is here to watch the younger ones_

 **Ian (10:41):** _Well, maybe we should go for a socially-distant run sometime?_

Hmm. That wasn’t a bad idea. Some company could be nice. Or annoying if he was too slow. In which case, Mickey would have to say that he had to get the most from his one hour and would have to speed up and leave him behind. Flirting did not get to interrupt his runs no matter how hot the guy was.

 **Mickey (10:42):** _Umm yeah, that could be good I think. I go for my runs at 3 every day. Just have to let me know when you’re able to_

 **Ian (10:43):** _I could do today. I’m on kid duty until my brother gets back at 1_

Mickey finished his breakfast and washed the dishes before responding, mulling over the short-notice change as he went. Ultimately, his dick decided for him when he thought about a hot, sweaty Ian, his muscles tensing beneath his clothes as he ran.

 **Mickey (10:59):** _Sounds like a plan!_

As he was typing out a second message to ask how they wanted to go about it, one pinged through from Ian almost immediately, stopping his thumbs.

 **Ian (10:59):** _Great! I’ll come knock for you then! Your neighbourhood is nicer to run in than mine_

 **Ian (11:00):** _Wear something pretty for me ;)_

He rolled his eyes as he sent a middle finger emoji in response. The kissy face that he received had his eyes doing another rotation.

 **Mickey (11:07):** _See you then! Gonna try and get some work done so I’ll speak to you later_

‘Get some work done’ actually translated to playing _Call of Duty: Modern Warfare_ until half-past one, jerking off, and then having some of the leftover pizza. He finished his food at two o’clock and decided on a thirty-minute nap before he would do his pre-run exercises, feeling particularly tired from his later-than-usual evening last night.

But of course, straying from his routine with the nap meant that he hadn’t had any alarms set and had ended up sleeping through until his cellphone blaring out the classic (annoying) Apple ringtone woke him up.

“Hello?” His voice was groggy with sleep, his eyes closed.

“Hey, I’m outside.” The voice on the end of the line spoke. And he could hear the faint hum of said voice coming through his hallway.

Still half asleep, Mickey grumbled out a “Huh?” before finally squinting his eyes open to see Ian’s name on his screen. “Oh, fuck. One minute, man.” As quickly as his lethargic body could manage, he stumbled out of bed to answer the door to the waiting man, inviting him in as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. “Took a nap. Forgot to set an alarm. Hence,” Mickey gestured to his body, “this.”

Stepping back, Mickey watched as Ian stepped into his apartment, looking much better than he had the night before. Wearing jersey shorts and a tank top that hugged him in a delicious manner, Ian looked good enough to eat. But the shorter man had to stave away those thoughts by looking away from the pert behind and broad shoulders, instead saying for his guest to make himself at home and that he would just be a minute getting ready.

“Ahh, you mean I don’t get to watch the show this time?” Ian had pouted as he headed on through to the lounge to sit on the edge of the couch.

“You’ve had more than enough for now. Besides, if you can’t keep up then you’ll get a great show of my ass!”

“The temptation to run slow is strong,” echoed through to where Mickey was changing into his running gear, pulling a laugh from him. This guy was pretty fucking funny, he couldn’t deny it.

As he rounded the corner into the lounge, Mickey joked, “I said you were a fuckin’ perv – called it!”

“You love it.” And if the wink that Ian sent him didn’t have his stomach turning to goo! “Ready?”

Mickey agreed and was soon locking the door behind them, laughing to himself as he received a compliment to his behind. “I told you it was good. So, where’d you wanna’ run?”

“We can run your route if you want?”

Nodding as he stretched against the wall of his building, Mickey hummed in agreement, preparing his legs for the run that he was eagerly ready for. Getting out and being able to let out all his pent-up energy was a staple in his routine that kept him somewhat sane during lockdown.

Once stretches were done, Mickey gestured for the taller man to follow and began at a slow pace to warm up, cutting down the alleyway beside his apartment building to take them towards the grassy hills that would give his legs a good workout. Once their warm-up was done and they were working against the incline, Mickey noticed out of the side of his eye that Ian had broken the two-metre distance to sneak a little closer, instead maintaining between a metre and a metre and a half.

“You have a good pace for having such short legs,” the redhead joked when they turned to run on the gravel alongside the freight train lines, a smirk on his lips as he received a middle finger in response. “It’s fine, I’ll still look great between them, regardless of length.”

Somehow, not expecting the comment, Mickey managed to choke on his own breath and had to stop running to double over and cough through it. “Fuckin’ asshole,” he finally grumbled when he had managed to clear his throat.

“You okay? I run you too hard?”

Offering a deadpan expression, the shorter man rolled his eyes before answering. “First off, I’m a fuckin’ stallion, man.”

“True. You had an impressive recovery rate last night.” The freckled man was laughing to himself as he jogged on the spot, waiting for Mickey to recover from his choking fit.

“Nah, I didn’t finish the first time; some asshole interrupted me.” Cracking his neck, the Milkovich man suddenly took off, leaving his running companion behind. He looked over his shoulder to see Ian sprinting to catch up as he called out “And length definitely ain’t a problem, don’t worry!”

And, of course, trying to be smooth and funny ended with him on the floor, having had his ankle buckle beneath him during turning. Rather than looking cool, he looked like a child, laying face down in the gravel, feeling the sting of cut skin across his knees, hands, and face. “Fuck.”

“Holy shit, Mickey! Are you okay?”

As Mickey pushed himself up to brush the gravel and dust from his skin, he noticed Ian standing above him, brows furrowed as he bent down to check on the dark-haired man. “Yeah,” he mumbled, cheeks flushed as he wiped at his knees, wincing as he felt the pieces of grit and stone leave puncture marks that wept small amounts of blood. The same happened with his hands, which he just wiped on his shorts stubbornly, leaving red marks on the grey cotton. It turned out that the rough effort that his hands and knees had received was not as easy on his face. He felt the small, foreign objects tug at his skin and hissed. “Fuckin’ dick-ass gravel.”

“Let me. Your face is too pretty to scar,” Ian’s fingers were in Mickey’s face before he could protest, pinching the pieces of gravel from his chin, nose, and left cheek. “I had no concerns of length,” he mumbled as he brushed his thumb against the sitting man’s cheek after clearing it of rubble. “Your sweatpants don’t really leave much to the imagination.” There was a small smirk on his plump lips. He licked them briefly, the action causing Mickey’s stomach to stir. “But neither do you, Mister Milkovich. I got to third base without even touching you. I’d call that a record.”

“Asshole,” Mickey’s tone held endearment despite his frown.

“I’m sure I’ll see it one day…” The redhead’s wink as stood up and extended a hand to help Mickey up had the latter blushing as he accepted the help.

“Such a fuckin’ perv, man.”

“Maybe, but at least I’m your _friendly_ neighbourhood pizza delivery perv!”

Rolling his eyes, the shorter man mumbled out a brief thanks before jerking his head for them to continue their run, the other man nodding and starting off at a gentle run.

Not long after returning from their run, Ian had to get home to shower in time for work, and left Mickey to repeat his morning routine of cleaning and masturbating.

And again, he found a message from the redhead begging to be read.

 **Ian (16:47):** _I had fun. Let’s do a second date where I don’t have to pick shrapnel from your face sometime!_

 **Mickey (16:50):** _But I love a good nurse roleplay!_

 **Ian (16:55):** _Maybe if you’re good ;)_

With a little bit of manoeuvring and a couple of attempts, Mickey managed to get a pretty decent picture of his ass (no butthole! He was a classy bird), no baiting required.

 **Mickey (16:58):** *SENT A PHOTO*

 **Mickey (16:58):** _I’m as good as my ass, bitch ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, I was kind of going for low-key ADHD vibes with Mickey there? Non-diagnosed though. Does that come across that way? idk


End file.
